New friends
by YellowClover7
Summary: Everyday, Cloud gets treated like he doesn't belong here. However he meets a flower girl that isn't who he knew from the past. Later, a few other smashers start to open up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters. They truly belong to Nintendo/Square Enix.**

In the lovely Smash Mansion, there are many fighters that are from different universes like Punch out, Metriod, Mario, Zelda, etc. The veterans were warming towards to the newcomers. In turn, the newcomers start warming up to them. But there's this one newcomer that is very difficult to get along and that person would be Cloud Strife, an ex-SOLDIER AVALANCHE member.

Whenever Cloud shows up in the kitchen to eat, everyone made their way out to avoid him. When he goes outside to train, the swordsman watched without him noticing. One time, Cloud turned his back around after Pit's uncontrollable laughter. He couldn't see them but he knows that they're in the bushes hiding.  
The spiky haired man didn't let the Smasher's mistreatment get to him. His thoughts were too focused on the past: His mortal enemy taking away someone dear and innocent from him. That's way worse than the mistreatment.

At nightfall, Cloud readied himself to bed. His hand is placed on the end of the ramp as his foot is on the very first step. However, he didn't had the chance to take another step when Captain Falcon shouted from the kitchen,

"Yo Cloud can you clean the dishes for us?!"

Unfairly, the Smasher were in the kitchen playing a board game and didn't bother to invite Cloud to join.

 _Why clean the dishes for people when they treat me like trash?_ Cloud said in his head. He did make a good point, at least one of them should do it. Cloud let out a soft sigh and walks to the kitchen. Once he got there, he ducked down so a bowling ball wouldn't hit him. Lucas and the villager frowned.

"Aw man villager you missed." Lucas almost whined.

For three hours, Cloud finally finished his task. He dried the dishes and put them in their proper place. The Smashers were already asleep in their bedroom and never told Cloud goodnight.

 _Finally I get some shut eye around here._ But wait, Lucas, Ness, Luma, and Kirby were in the living room wearing a frown on their faces.

"Cloud?" Lucas starts to speak, "Can you read to us?" His eyebrows were furrowed.

"We're sorry for what we did. I hope you can forgive us." Ness hands Cloud a book with a smile across his face.

"I'm not interested but I'll forgive you." Cloud gives the book back to Ness. Luma had his little fins on his hips with disappointment.

"Cloud, my mama is too tired to read us a story and she wanted you to read it for us because she trust you." Luma snarled but not too loudly.

"Rosalina trusts me?" Cloud never talked to Rosalina nor even met her since she seems to be busy with the other women in the Smash Mansion.

"Yep." Luma nods.

"Okay then, I'll read to you guys." Cloud now has the book handed back to Ness. He sits in his couch while the four gathered around him. Cloud carried Luma and places him gently on his lap. Luma squealed in excitement before Cloud opens the book and starts reading. 

**Morning.  
**

Rosalina lifts her eye mask off and places it on a dresser near her. She scans her room and finds that Luma isn't in her room so she rushed out of her room to the living room, assuming Luma would be there.

Cloud and the little ones were asleep on the couch. The book is on the cold hard wooden floor. Rosalina didn't bother wearing socks or house shoes. When she sees that they're just asleep on the couch, she swoons.

"How cute." She says to herself. Her voice slowly woke up Cloud and Ness.  
Ness had a smile on his face when his direction is towards Cloud and Cloud is refreshing his memory on how he ended up sleeping in the living room.

"What happened?" Cloud moaned.

"You read us a story and we suddenly got tired and fell asleep." Ness laughs.

"Oh that's right."

"Cloud, I want to say, thank you. I couldn't do it since I have been so stressed lately and I thought you needed company so here I have someone I can trust." Rosalina faintly smiles at him. Cloud had no other words to say, he was speechless and mostly surprised that she, Rosalina herself, had to say all of that to him.

"No problem..." Is all what Cloud can say for a response. How does Rosalina know that I've been lonely? Has she been watching me?

The peaceful moment was interrupted by three angry female figures that are veterans: Samus, Peach, and Zelda. Why are they so angry? Because they caught Rosalina talking to Cloud.

"Rosalina how dare you?! I told you not to talk to him" Samus stomps to Rosalina, firmly grasping her arm, and pulls her away. Rosalina yelps in response to the grasp.

"Samus he's not what you think. He's a good person with a good heart and has been through many obstacles in his lifetime. I can see that." Rosalina argued.

"Well we don't." Zelda and Peach said at the same time. The girls went out of sight while Samus, still on Rosalina's arm followed. Rosalina took one more glance at Cloud before she's out of scene. Cloud was again speechless but flustered.

"What was that all about?" He asked Luma, since he's Rosalina's close companion.

"The girls just doesn't want Mama around you that's all." Luma flies after them after waving goodbye to Cloud.

"I'm glad we're not girls," Ness turns to Lucas "Right Lucas?"

"Yeah girls are weird." Lucas agrees.

I guess I'm weird.


	2. Chapter 2

"These flowers are..." Daisy pulls an extremely heavy gray wagon full of white daises "Are about die off." She planned to set it just a few blocks away from the Smash mansion. Though not a newcomer, she overcame her jealousy of Rosalina and soon there after becoming good friends with her. Daisy often visits the place and is greeted kindly by all who lived there.

As she finds the perfect spot for selling, she lets go of the long black handle attached to the wagon. Next, she grabs her colored sharpies and a big white billboard to scribble on it. Daisy places the billboard in front of the wagon and tilts it for people to get a better view. She stands there waiting for people and some smashers to buy her daisies.

"Well this'll take a while." Daisy sits next to her wagon and examines her surroundings.

Back in the mansion, Cloud decides to go outside for training. He carried his sword and heads on out with confidence. Ike, Marth, Pit, Link, Lucina and Meta Knight were already outside dueling each other. Ike vs Lucina, Marth vs Meta Knight, and Link vs Pit. What about Cloud? Cloud sits on a stoned ledge waiting for someone to duel with. The 6 didn't even notice Cloud's presence since they were too busily fighting.

"Looks like they're busy for the moment." Cloud got up to his feet and walks further away from the mansion. He needed a long walk instead of a fight.

Meanwhile, a man had been checking out Daisy and her daisies. He tapped his chin as he got closer to them. Daisy had a puzzled look on her face. He didn't need to be this close to them. The man sniffs the flowers like it is a freshly baked pie. After that constant sniffing had been done away with, he let out an obnoxious sneeze to the daisies. Daisy stood up and confront the man.

"May I help you?" She asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

The man fixed his round glasses. "Your flowers are too dangerous. How dare you have the right to sell them?"

"You're only saying that because they made you sneeze." Daisy chuckles but then had her neck grabbed by the man.

"Don't make me kill you." He glares down at Daisy, who had her eyelids lower in an uncaring way.

"Over some flowers? Puh-lease" Daisy released herself from the man. "If I ever catch you coming here and threatening me and stuff, you're gonna wish you won't see the bad side of me. So do me a favor and get your salty self outta here." Daisy uses her thumb to make a direction for the man to leave. Surprisingly he obeyed with fear struck in his eyes.

The man sprinted so fast he bumps into Cloud which resulted into him falling down the concrete ground. Cloud studied the man's face before asking "What happened?"  
No answer was given since the man stood back up and is running to his car.  
How odd.

From a far distance, Daisy could see a blonde male wearing all black and carries a big sword on his back. He comes further and further as Daisy squints her eyes to get a clear view of him.

 _Who is he?_ She asked herself in her head. Once the man approaches to her, he had a moped expression on his face as he stares at the daisies.

 _"Cloud?"_ Asked a voice.

 _"Aerith?"_ He asks back.

Daisy studied Cloud's face while he's in his own little world. She gets up and stands behind the wagon to present what she's selling.

"Want a daisy? It'll cost you one dollar." Daisy winks and had her finger sticking up to let Cloud know the cost.  
Cloud looks up, getting his sense back together.

"That's something she would say." Cloud tells Daisy, who is now confused.

"Who's she?" Daisy asked, tilting her head.

"Nevermind." Cloud shakes his head. He reaches deep in his pocket bring cash to Daisy. Daisy's eyes lit up in surprise. Her hands were out to receive the money. Once the money is in her hand, she gives the daisy to Cloud. Cloud nods as in thanks and starts taking his steps.

"Wait!" Daisy shouts loud enough for Cloud to hear. Cloud turns around to gaze at Daisy again.

"What?"

"Who's this she you're referring to?" Daisy asked while smiling in a cute way. Cloud didn't answer her question when he turned his back and continues to walk.

"Wait!" Daisy waves her arms in the air "Come back tell me who is this woman you are taking about!"

Cloud is now out of sight. Daisy sighs disappointingly but still continues to sell her flowers.

 **Nighttime**

The male Smashers were gambling on the kitchen table. The females were all over the place talking. The children were running around the living room playing tag. While Palutena was busy gibbering to Rosalina about her goddess work, Rosalina had a chance to take a peek at a daisy Cloud kept throughout the afternoon. She was curious to know where he got the daisy from. Most smashers here don't even care about flowers, plants, nature in general.

 _He kept it safe._ Rosalina said in her head. Palutena cleared her throat for she finally notes that Rosalina ignored her. Rosalina turns her attention back to Palutena and apologizes for her rudeness.

Cloud twisted the stem with his thumb and forefinger, making the daisy spin gracefully like a windmill. As he did that, his thoughts are still about his past. He knew he can get over it but sometimes a certain someone appears in his dreams just to discuss about his evil work which angered Cloud immensely.  
Link stepped away from the game to take a break. His eyes were on Cloud at every move the spiky blonde makes. Little did he know that he noticed a daisy Cloud had in his fingers twiddling and twiddling non stop.

 _What a child._ Link said in his head. Inside, there has always been a soft side Link shows to everyone but when it comes to Cloud, the soft side isn't shown. He feels if Cloud doesn't want his attention no matter what nice things Link would offer him.

Two hours later, when it's around his bedtime, Link could hear Cloud's voice coming from below the floor. He could also hear the little ones giggling. Link tosses to the opposite direction to avoid tempting to check what's happening. He muttered himself to cover the noises but stops when the giggles were heard again but this time louder. Irritably, Link rushes downstairs to offer a complaint. In the living room, Cloud is reading Kirby (who's asleep), Luma, Ness, and Lucas a different story. He even had Rosalina sitting next to him enjoying what she sees. As soon as Link raises his voice, Cloud signals Link to stay quiet so he wouldn't upset Kirby.

"What's happening here?!" Link whisper shouts. Rosalina's eyebrows furrowed as she had her direction towards Cloud.

"I'm reading a storybook. Want to join?" Cloud whispers back wearing a small smirk on his face. His smirk isn't visible for Link or the others to see. Not even Rosalina since she's sitting right next to him. Link isn't the type to refuse kind offers such as this. He notices that Cloud and others were having a good time so he wouldn't want to screw up their mood plus the little ones love Link too. All Link can do is to join. He sits next to Cloud as Cloud continues his story. The story was about a hero who have been mistreated badly but met a few friends along the way. All he had to do is wait for that wish to be true. While Cloud reads, he notes that maybe that story's plot is like his struggles.

 _Maybe._


	3. Chapter 3

**FFVII and Mario party 3 reference.**

That morning after a full night of storytelling, Cloud sits up from his couch, raises his arms, and stretches his upper body. He is about to wake the others up but he was pretty late for they were already gone.

 _Well maybe I'll just go outside and train._ He said in thought. The spiky blonde had his fusion sword attached to a metal that is on the back of his clothing. Outside he goes.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the mansion, Daisy had her business ready. The number of flowers she sold is only one and Cloud took it. From left, right, behind, and in front, the atmosphere around Daisy is vacant. The citizens sometimes like to go the park (which is nearby where Daisy's business is), playing and having fun but didn't bother to allow themselves to see her business.

Outside the mansion, there is a large light caramel colored stoned layout for the Smashers to train and not make a mess on the greenery grass King Dedede waters daily. The same swordsmen who trained yesterday were fighting with the same ones again. Link, this time, forfeit his match just to spar with Cloud. As Link walks to him, he pulls his sword without keeping his eye off of him. Cloud's response was a mimic.

"Ready Cloud?" Link grins almost devilishly. Cloud nods in response. Deep down he's happy that he found a sparring partner. In the speed of light, Link charges to Cloud with his sword directly pointing to a direction where Cloud's forehead is. Luckily, Cloud blocks Link's attempt with his large sword. The two were swordfighting like Ruroni against Shishio.

Inside the mansion, Rosalina walks along the long hallway. From the window, she had her chance to peek through to watch Cloud and Link fight. After a peek, she decides to watch the whole fight and immediately falls in love with Link and Cloud's movements.

"They're fast" Rosalina said breathlessly almost shockingly. Link could sense a blue figure coming from inside watching him. He took a small chance to look up and see that Rosalina is the figure. Link smiles then waves at her. Rosalina returned with the same reaction. The two both glanced at each until Cloud had the urge to kick Link to the bush that's in front of stood up to his feet and had his arms crossed wearing a pouty face.

"No fair Cloud."

"You wouldn't be in the bushes if you'd just paid attention." Cloud swings his sword like a helicopter victoriously. He sure made Link look like a fool especially in front of Rosalina.

"Well.." Link's cheeks slowly turns red "Rosalina was watching and I wanted to say hi."

"Rosalina?" Cloud is surprised but didn't express it very well. Link points to the direction where Rosalina is. Cloud followed the trail from Link's finger to a window where the blue maiden is watching from. Rosalina waves at Cloud with a warm smile on her face. Cloud couldn't help but to wave back. The two glanced at each other until this time, Link kicks Cloud to the bushes. Cloud stood up to his feet and removes a few remaining twitches on his spiky hair. Link laughed childishly when pointing at Cloud's new "hairdo".

"Very funny." Cloud sarcastically says as he dusts the dirty out of his arms. Even though not hearing them, Rosalina giggles at the scene. She knows that they are having fun, she too is having fun. The three angry veterans, Peach, Zelda, and Samus spotted Rosalina giggling and looking down from the window. Samus goes to Rosalina and checks what's going on while Peach and Zelda had curious looks on their faces.

"Rosalina," Samus speaks "We we looking for y-" Samus evaluates the situation and solved it quickly. In response, she grabs Rosalina's arm and drags her away.

"What's with this spiky guy you're drooling all over?! He's not even that great." Samus's voice was almost close to a snap but she kept her emotions in. Rosalina's smile faded like snow and her eyes hung down to where she's staring at the floor. Samus is pretty strong and she didn't want to mess with Samus. As Samus drags her, Rosalina begins to plan her visits with Cloud. It isn't fair that he's treated like this. She wanted to know why but the answer is only known by Cloud himself.

After the training is finished, Cloud said his goodbyes to Link and walks away from the Smash mansion. Meanwhile, Daisy twiddled her daisy in circles. Seconds later, she plucked a petal out of it.

"He loves me."

Daisy plucks another one.

"He loves me not."

Daisy plucks another.

"He loves m-Ah forget it"

Daisy, out of frustration, sets the daisy to the side and sits on the grass with her knees pressing against her chest. She sighs out of boredom but is still determined to not give up. However, when Cloud walks to her direction, Daisy immediately stands and rushes to stay behind the wagon.

"Welcome back, customer." Daisy smiles after Cloud stops his walking. Cloud reaches for his pocket and hands cash to Daisy. Daisy happily accepts and gives the flower to Cloud. Cloud turns himself back around and starts walking back. Daisy, having to experience this again, stopped him.

"Hey, do you want to tell me about your...your..woman?" This is unusual for Daisy to be this shy even around strangers. Cloud turns to Daisy with a serious look on his face. He decided not to turn away and just open up to new people like he did in the past.

"Her name is Aerith," He tried to not show how sad he is but somehow in his heart, it tells him not "She used to sell flowers."

"Used to?" Daisy tilts her head, "What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it." Cloud turns away from Daisy to hold his boiling tears in. His heart is right after all. Cloud had a large lump in his throat so he swallowed it whole. Daisy could hear sniffles as an evidence that something tragic happened to Aerith. She didn't mean for Cloud to go back to his traumatic memory. All she wanted was someone to talk to.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back those memories of her. I bet she's really nice and pretty right?" Daisy, even though being turned away from, smiles widely enough for encouragement. Cloud stopped his sad moment and turns back to the flower girl and sees that smile. That smile had him feeling a lot better even though Daisy's was a bit goofy. Feeling comfortable, Cloud walks closer to Daisy and sits on the grass. Daisy did the same thing.

"So what's your name?" Daisy asked curiously.

"The name's Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Cloud. What a hot- I mean what a nice name." Daisy laughs awkwardly. Luckily he didn't hear Daisy's awkward talk.

"I'm assuming you're Princess Daisy right?"

"Wh-what?!" Daisy's eyes popped in a flabbergasting way.

"It's obvious you're selling daisies and you're a wearing a golden crown." Cloud pokes Daisy's crown.

"Oh." Daisy laughs.

"Why are you selling them anyway?"

"Well you see, where I live is very hot and my flowers cannot take that much heat. I want everyone to take good care of them."

"Where I live, there's only one place that has a field of flowers," Cloud stated "And everywhere else it's filled with mako reactors, other polluted environments."

"Bleh" Daisy sticks her tongue out.

"Yeah that's how I felt."

From Noon, to early evening when the sky becomes purple, Daisy and Cloud were still talking. Mainly about the events Cloud have been through.

"So he shot your glasses off?!" Daisy exaggerates after she learned about a remnant attacking Cloud.

"Yeah. He and his brothers are dead for now."

"Aww." Daisy frowns "I wanted to handle them for you." Daisy shows flexes her arm menacingly.

"But you're a princess."

"Not all princesses need a helping hand."

Cloud remembers when Daisy told him how she took care of Bowser when he tries to kidnap her. He thought wrong.

"You're right. Sorry."

"That's alright Cloud. I had so much fun! Ooooooo what else happened with those...those...3 badguys you dealt with?" Daisy got into Cloud's little story and she enjoys what she's hearing. Cloud continues even though he wanted to go home, he wanted to stay since it seems that Daisy is lonely.

"Then they gathered the children..."


End file.
